Early is NOT the Same
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Mr. Pevensie gets the letter saying he has to fight in the army, he does not know what to do. He has to tell his kids but telling them could break his heart. (I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.) In Mr. Pevensie's POV. Part of my Father's Day Trio. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Early is NOT the Same**

**(A story in the Father's Day Trio)**

**By The Meepy Freak**

As the sun set below the horizon line, I tore the envelope off the letter, afraid of what I was going to see. Reading the front of the envelope, I already had an idea, yet I desperately wanted to be proved wrong. My fingers grazed the paper as I scanned the words. My worst nightmare had come true. I was supposed to leave my beloved family to fight the war.

Edmund, the young chap, would be terribly disappointed. It was no surprise that he was my favorite (though Lucy was a close second). He thought the world revolved around me, and he followed me everywhere. He would mimic me shaving almost every day, and Edmund never failed to jump on me every morning to wake me up. I never complained. Instead, I only cherished the love he gave me and loved him more back.

Helen, my wife, had always been a little jealous of Edmund's devotion to me. He often ignored her, and he would refuse to do what she said like the defiant kid he was. He was the opposite of Peter and Susan who followed my wife's orders like dogs. However, my wife was always their favorite out of us both, while I was Edmund's favorite. It made me feel special and wanted.

Lucy was different. She was the youngest out of her siblings, and she tended to stick with Helen more than me. However, there were still those moments when she would come to me and snuggle in my lap. Lucy would then smile at me before she went to sleep, and the smile would warm my heart even in the coldest of winters. My baby just had the presence of happiness, and her laughs were so contagious. Everybody loved Lucy.

On the other hand, Edmund was put aside as the black sheep of the four. Maybe it was his ability to hide in the shadows and disappear from everyone's minds, but he was the odd one out. I immediately noticed this and became his beacon of hope. I would hug him while he cried and give him advice when he needed help. The boy was painfully shy, and I loved him for it. However, I have to leave.

The first one to find out was my wife. She had seen the letter in my hand and automatically recognized the seal on the front. However, she only remained silent and continued to wash the dishes. I knew that she did not want to upset the children by alarming them of the letter. Peter and Susan, the eldest two children, were still so young. It did not seem fair.

Instead, Helen only looked at me with tears in her eyes as soon as I left my office and asked, "When?"

Who knew that one word could mean so much? However, it would be unjust to not answer her.

"Tomorrow."

She only looked up and locked her eyes on my own. I could see her emotions through her eyes, and it overwhelmed me. I hated seeing the love of my life so sad, yet the feeling did not surprise me. I was walking to my inevitable death, whether honorable or not. Guilt flowed through my veins. I had to leave her alone with four kids to take care of. However, I also had no choice.

"How will we tell the children?" my wife asked slowly. Lucy was sleeping in her lap, so she could not move, though I knew she wanted to hug me.

Suddenly, I thought about the four beings that meant everything to me. Edmund and Lucy would probably take the news the worst, but the two were still too young to fully understand. Peter and Susan, on the other hand, would try to hide their emotions but fail, realizing that they may never see me, their father, again.

Even if the two obviously adored Helen more than me, I know I still made an impact in their life. Peter and Susan still loved me with all of their hearts. I was still close with the two kids, though closer to Peter than Susan.

Susan had made it her _duty_ to be just like Helen. In fact, if I did not know any better, I would say that Susan was merely Helen in her younger years. She always tried to be in charge and think through things logically like my wife did. I thought it was cute, though the other kids in the household only found her bossy and annoying. Even Peter, who was elder to Susan, was expected to do whatever Susan said.

On the other hand, Peter acted as if it was his responsibility to take care of his younger siblings. Truthfully, it was entertaining to watch Peter play the father role in the household. Helen often joked that Peter was actually the father, whereas I was the kid. However, I never let it bother me. I merely put the act aside as a representation of his love. Instead, I began 'training' Peter to be the father of the house. I showed him my work- something Edmund is very jealous of- and taught him how to fix things. Peter only vacuumed all of the information in his mind like the intelligent boy he is.

I dreaded telling the kids the disappointing news, but what was I to do? Thinking about the inevitable sadness only made me more depressed, so I slept in hopes that the letter would disappear overnight. It did not, and I was stuck with telling the news to my innocent, little children.

As Helen set up breakfast, she gave various glances my way, remaining silent. I had to leave today, yet I also had to tell my kids the devastating matter. Many scenarios went through my head as I sighed in disappointment. The children were crowded around the dining table already, gobbling their toast. I, on the other hand, was only picking at my food. However, it was time to tell them. I could not stall any longer.

"I got a letter yesterday," my voice sounded hoarse, yet the occupants of the table could still hear me.

Peter's and Susan's expressions turned grim as they stopped eating, but Lucy innocently commented, "That is great! I love getting letters!"

I could only grinned at the optimism of my youngest.

Edmund then asked confused, "What did the letter say?"

Edmund was always a curious boy, and I knew I had to tell them the truth.

"I was enlisted to go fight the war. I have to leave today in the afternoon."

Edmund stopped eating his meal (the others at the table had stopped before) and looked into his own lap. Susan was in tears as she ran over to hug me. I could feel the wetness of her face on my shirt. Even Peter had water bordering his eyes, forcing to come out. The only person not in a state of sadness was little Lucy.

"Why is everyone sad? Daddy will be a hero!"

Nobody had the heart to answer her. Instead, only cold chuckles echoed throughout the room.

"When are you coming back?" Edmund asked slowly as he looked up into my eyes.

I had told Peter once that the eyes are the doors to a person's soul, and I could see that I was correct. I saw betrayal on Edmund's face, and it broke my heart into two.

"Edmund, stop asking stupid questions," Peter rudely replied. Usually, Edmund would retort back with a mean comment, and Helen would stop the argument between the two, yet nobody was in the state to debate now.

I could see everyone was struggling to digest the information, so I lightly replied, "Lucy is right. I will be a hero, and that is what is important."

I just wanted to escape the tension in the room as Susan hugged me tighter and cried more.

"You must do what is right," Peter added bravely. I was proud of my son for his courageous behavior.

Murmuring Peter added, "You are already my hero," but everyone heard it.

The gesture made me smile a bit as I looked down at the girl glued to me, "That is right Susie. I will be fine. I will be a hero. Plus, this country is worth fighting for."

Susan relaxed a little, but now Lucy finally comprehended the situation.

"I do not want you to go," the youngest murmured into my wife's chest (She was now sitting on Helen's lap.).

"I know Lucy," I replied back Ina distant voice. "I know."

Suddenly, Edmund spoke up. I knew he was hiding his fear and reducing to cry. At his age, Edmund believed that men did not cry, a twisted lie I could never get out of his mind.

"You are going to miss Father's Day," Edmund said sadly.

This set Peter off (Whenever, Peter is upset, he tends to get angry.), "He is leaving, and all you can think about is Father's Day!"

I could sense more yelling coming on, so for my younger son's behalf, I commanded, "That is enough Peter."

The room quieted down immediately. Peter still looked ready to burst, but he remained silent. I took a deep breath. _It was always calm before a storm._

I finally opened my mouth, and let my feelings pour out, "I know I am going to war, and I may not come back, but you cannot remain depressed. I will fight courageously for our country, and I will not give up. We still have all morning together, and I do not want to spend today sulking. You all are strong, and I love you all. Plus, Eddy, we can have an early Father's Day now."

I smiled at the end, trying to make the sadness and tension disappear. Everyone at the table seemed to be struggling with what to respond. That is, everyone but Edmund.

"Celebrating it early is not the same!"

The only thing I could do was watch my youngest son run to his room in tears.


End file.
